Written Love
by timelords-and-deductions
Summary: Frank is in love with Gerard, and Gerard is confused by Franks rejecting actions towards him. Frerard. One shot.


It was a cold, bleary day in the middle of December. A gentle snow fell, slowly coating the ground with its gentle white powder. The tour bus drove on, through the storm, under streetlamps, gently casting down their yellow glow. Inside, sat Gerard and Frank, on the couch, watching The Nightmare on Elm Street. The movie blared on through the silence of the night, the other members of the band having fallen asleep long ago. Gerard's thoughts though, blared in his head, louder than the movie itself. The day itself had not been relaxing, to say the least. Another show, another excuse to kiss the boy he loved, and another long bus ride ahead of him. But that was not what had him thinking. What had him thinking, was how Frank had hesitated when Gerard had kissed him on stage that day. It was barely even noticeable, definitely not so by the audience cheering them on, but it was definitely there. He had recoiled ever so slightly. And that worried Gerard. Frank had never hesitated before, or at least, not that he knew of. And it hurt. Because whenever he did these shows, whenever he kissed Frank on stage, it was a way to pretend. Pretend that maybe, just for a few seconds, Frank was his, and he was Franks. But not today. Today, Gerard had felt alone, nervous, just sad. He glanced at the boy in question, and smiled slightly at the way that he watched with a look of fear, and amazement in his eyes. Frank ahd chosen this movie, because, as he had said as he put the movie in, "Its never too late for Halloween."

"I should stop worrying so much," Gerard thought. "Its not like we were ever dating." Letting go of his thoughts, he just gave in, and watched the movie with Frank. By the time it was finished, it was well past midnight. Frank yawned and stretched widely.

"I'm gonna go and pass out, kay Gerard?" Frank said sleepily. Gerard laughed.

"Its not much of a question, is it?" Gerard said, grinning.

Frank chuckled tiredly and shook his head, before walking slowly towards the bunks. Gerard watched as he walked away, then got to getting ready for bed himself. Frank often just slept in his clothes, but Gerard often liked to shed his skinny jeans and sleep in some sweatpants. He then brushed his teeth, and walked groggily towards the bunks. And that's when he heard it. It was just a small sob, barely able to be heard. Gerard walked as quietly as he could into the small room, and found the source of the noise. Frank lay there, facing the wall, his chest heaving slightly with the weight of the sobs.

"Frank?" Gerard questioned, his voice soft. The room became deadly silent, until Frank replied, in his best "I wasn't just crying" voice,

"Gerard? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for bed."

Gerard's heart shattered. He sat on Franks tiny bunk, and placed his hand gently on Franks tiny figure.

"Frank, look at me." He said as softly as he could, tracing small circles on Frank's ribcage.

Frank turned slowly to face Gerard. His eyes were slightly red from the tears, and his face had small traces of wetness. His eyes looked at the ladder of the bunk bed, refusing to meet Gerard's eyes. Gerard moved his hand to Franks face, and held it gently, wiping away some of the wet marks that Frank had failed to dry off.

"Leave me alone," Frank muttered, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes stayed unmoving, as if he were broken. Gerard's heart ached when he heard Frank so sad. He gently lay his body down next to Franks, and wrapped his arm around his small frame.

"Please don't," Frank said, his voice meek. Gerard's face fell, and he slowly unwrapped his arms from around Frank. They sat there in still silence, not a sound other than the occasional bump on the road shifting things, until Gerard spoke.

"Why?" He asked, attempting to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Why what?" Frank said, his body unmoving, his eyes broken and downcast.

"Why were you crying?" Gerard asked, his voice serious and sad. Frank scoffed.

"Why does it matter to you?" Frank said bitterly.

"Be-because your my friend." Gerard replied meekly. Frank laughed a bitter laugh.

"Is that all Gerard?" He said, his voice raising. Gerard wanted to scream that no, Frank was so much more to him, that he loved him more than anything and anyone else, but he couldn't. The way Frank rejected him, there was no way that he loved Gerard as well.

"Yes. You are my best friend." Gerard said meekly. Franks face fell, although with the dark, no one could tell. Frank chuckled, and looked away.

"That's a damn shame," Frank said bitterly. Gerard felt like crying. Had he lost Frank as a friend too? Would the band break up, and leave him alone, without Frank? Just the thought itself made Gerard want to cry. He decided it was best to get it over with.

"W-why?" Gerard stuttered through his forming tears, fearing the worst. Frank looked him in the eye, and his beautiful brown-green eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"Want to know why Gerard? Huh?" Frank said, holding back tears. "I'll tell you why. The reason fucking why, is because I fucking love you Gerard."

Gerard couldn't believe his ears.

"And every time you kiss me on stage, and then we get off, and you treat me like your friend, it fucking hurts. I cant fucking do it anymore. When you hug me, I just feel worse. I cant go on like this. Hate me if you must, but I wi-"

Frank was cut off as Gerard smashed their lips together, in a soft and sweet kiss. It wasn't too rough, or demanding, just gentle and slow, in the best way possible. It lasted all of 10 seconds, until Gerard gently broke away.

"Hey Frank?" Gerard breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And with that, both the boys gently laughed, and Gerard gently wrapped his arms around Frank. Instead of pushing him away, Frank folded into his arms, and rested his head on Gerards chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. The gentle drum lulled him slowly to sleep, and Gerard followed soon after, a smile on his gentle face, dreaming of Frankie, his Frankie.


End file.
